Anosmia
by Mipichi
Summary: Kaoru's in love with a girl but he's afraid she'll reject him. Nekozawa decides to try, just try, to help him. (No flames please.)


**Anosmia**

How did this happen?

How come he fell in deep love with her?

Those were the usual questions running through the older Hitachiin's head. At this time, he was looking at his younger twin, who was staring at a female student, himself. The latter was sitting on a chair, thankfully, like everyone else; a row before Kaoru.

The said boy was so deeply lost in his thoughts that he wasn't aware his brother was watching him, eyebrows furrowed.

'What has gotten into him?' Hikaru asked himself, still not getting how Kaoru could even get a crush on such a strange girl.

She was, indeed, special. Whilst Haruhi was a rare breed for being completely indifferent to her body's appearance, Kaoru's first love interest was even weirder.

First off, her name sounded strange and not at all Japanese-like. Iunia, according to what Kaoru had found involving the origin of the name, meant 'the girl who was born in June'. And it clearly wasn't Japanese.

But it didn't matter much to Kaoru.

Actually, since he was born in June; he found it even more amusing and fairy-tale-like. As though, they were destined to be soulmates, to his mind.

Kaoru sighed pleasantly, losing himself in his fantasies once again. This made Hikaru, who was still looking at his twin, roll his eyes in misunderstanding.

'She isn't even pretty.' He thought, turning his head towards Iunia's location.

As usual, her brown hair was not brushed and it looked slightly greasy, which made Hikaru cringe, just by the sight of such a not taken care of hair.

She had noticeable eye-bags, probably because of not sleeping enough. And her nails... didn't look like nails.

Hikaru was very unlucky to always unwillingly decide to watch Iunia when she was attacking them with her teeth. And today wasn't an exception. Iunia was currently nibbling her nails.

'Ouch... How is she even able to bear the pain of tearing her skin with her teeth!? She is not human!' Hikaru grimaced, shaking his head in disgust.

He turned his head as to quit watching that horrible sight so he could look at his brother, who was still looking at his crush.

The older twin sighed.

'If he is so much into her, why hasn't he made a move on her, yet?' He wondered, knitting his eyebrows in lack of understanding.

That surely was a great question.

Even Kaoru, himself, wasn't clearly sure why he hadn't made a move yet. He was well aware that he was decent looking. He was in the Host Club, for Kami's sake. He was one of the most gorgeous men in the whole Academy, indeed.

Yet, deep down, he felt insecure about Iunia. He was afraid she would turn him down. He didn't know why, he had never felt anxious about anyone before.

Perhaps it was because Iunia was Kaoru's first crush, revealing a softer and more humanly side of the younger Hitachiin.

Little did Kaoru know that he would be able to confess to his beloved sooner than later.

* * *

The math lesson was quickly followed by the Host Club, which was much more thrilling than the former.

As Haruhi left the classroom, the twins made their way next to her, in a hurry. The trio made its way through the corridors, everything going well as Haruhi was, half heartedly, chatting with both twins, who were complaining about how boring school was.

"School may be boring for you, but not everyone can just chill out during school periods because some people don't have it as easy as you, rich bastards." Haruhi replied to Hikaru's whining before quickening up her pace so she could just be left alone.

Unfortunately for her, Hikaru just hurried over to the natural type, thus he could remain with her.

The younger twin was left behind the other two. The reason why he didn't decide to follow Haruhi wasn't because he wished his brother to be alone with her, for Hikaru had already confessed to her and got rejected in the most blunt and cruel way.

Actually, Kaoru's attention was caught by some whispers coming from his right side.

It was until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he realized the whispers were addressed to him.

He turned his head, shivering. He saw Nekozawa behind him, for he was more than likely the one who had put his hand on his shoulder, making him hiss in fright.

"Good afternoon, Hitachiin. Is there a reason why you seem so disturbed?" The older student wrapped in his black cloak asked, holding his usual voodoo puppet in one of his hands, towards Kaoru's direction.

Kaoru narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"And is there a reason why you seem so concerned about me?" He replied, bluntly. This made Nekozawa chuckle more than it made him scowl at the twin.

"I have noticed you have been interested in someone lately. So I thought you might want to get some help." He told the Hitachiin, making him frown.

How did a student, who wasn't even in his class, know about his crush? Was he that obvious about it?

Even though these questions left him completely dumbfounded and embarrassed, he shrugged his confusion off.

"So... what are you getting at, Nekozawa-senpai?" He asked the senior year, who chuckled before starting twirling his unoccupied hand.

'What the... What is he even doing?' Kaoru wondered, lifting an eyebrow at Nekozawa's weird way of replying.

Eventually, the ginger realized he was trying to 'summon' something.

"There, it is.~" The blond boy exclaimed in a dark enthusiasm. Kaoru looked at Nekozawa's fist, which opened to let him see a small bottle, a deep blue liquid inside it. "There you go." Nekozawa added, handing the cruet to Kaoru, who stared at the object, quite puzzled.

He took it in his hand to analyze it by bringing it closer to his gaze.

"What is this, senpai?" He asked. Nekozawa was very nice to offer him a cruet indeed, but if the latter wouldn't explain for what purpose he gave it to him, it would be completely useless.

"It's a perfume. A black magical perfume. As soon as your love interest smells the fragrance of it she will fall in love with you and won't ever want to leave your side." The president of the Black Magic Club replied, a smile creeping on his face.

"Like a love potion? I am not sure such things exist. And if they do, those don't work." Kaoru declared, sighing in disappointment. He was about to leave to catch upon his twin and Haruhi until he felt a hand grasping his arm.

"Don't ever doubt my Black Magical powers! You shall try it! But do not underestimate its power, for it could get back at you." Nekozawa stated, putting the cruet back in his palm.

Kaoru sighed in defeat. "I will try it. Thank you senpai."

The only thing he earned was a creepy chuckle from the student in the black cloak, who disappeared a few moments later.

* * *

Waking up before Hikaru was one of the hardest thing to do for someone as sleepy as Kaoru. Hikaru could stay up all night and not be tired in the morning because of his hyper attitude. But the younger twin needed his sleep.

And he needed exactly nine hours of rest to be able to keep track of school the next day.

However, today, Kaoru had gathered all his will and power so he could wake up before Hikaru, without waking the latter.

He got out of the twins' bed, smiling at his achievement. Hikaru was still fast asleep. It was his opportunity to try the perfume the President of the Black Magic Club gave him on himself.

Heading to the bathroom, being very careful and quiet, as not to attract his maids' attention, he took the plug of the cruet off to open it.

As soon as the bottle was open, the scent spread itself inside the whole room. Kaoru smelled the fragrance and winced before he sneezed.

"Ouch... Which chemicals are inside this thing? I had no idea it would smell like this." He exclaimed, forgetting about being quiet. He pinched his nose as to not smell the scent anymore and made the fragrance land onto his neck's skin. After having put the perfume on, he closed the cruet, to not smell the scent anymore.

'Well... It better work.' He told himself, sighing as his fingers left his nose.

He left the bathroom to get back to bed, his brother having not woken up yet, as wanted. He managed to drift back to sleep, his brother's presence making his mind pander to the peace of sleep.

Sadly, the Hitachiin maids needed to wake their masters up so they could both get ready for school.

"Hitachiin-sama, breakfast's ready." The twins' maids exclaimed with a blank face.

"We'll be here in a few minutes, thank you." Kaoru said, rubbing his eyes. The maids bowed in return, before leaving the bedroom.

Kaoru could see his brother's frame budge a little before he eventually got up, rubbing his eyes slowly.

Hikaru grumbled something completely rambling before standing up from the bed, heading to their main living room, which was downstairs.

While they were eating, the twins would usually talk to each other and tell how boring the school day would probably be.

Today was no exception since Hikaru and Kaoru were completely in the middle of the conversation.

"Did you do your English essay? It's due today..." Kaoru asked his brother, who was munching on some pancake filled with -maybe too much- maple syrup.

The younger twin only earned a muffled mumble in response. It made him grimace, even though he was trying to hide it with a nervous looking grin.

Kaoru waited for his brother to finish his pancake so he could get a real answer, for he was actually anxious about his brother's lack of will in foreign languages.

"...So?" He tried to ask his brother again about the English homework, but, once again, he didn't get any response.

Instead of answering, Hikaru set his chin on both of his hands, his fingers intertwined. Suddenly, a fond smile crept on his face.

Kaoru raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. What made him even more confused was when his older brother began giggling.

"...H-Hikaru? What's wrong? Is it because of my face?" He asked, exasperated as he wondered if his twin had written something gross on his cheeks again when he was sleeping.

But, when he noticed that Hikaru just wouldn't stop laughing, he spoke up in a more severe tone.

"Hikaru! What's wrong?" He stood up, looking pretty annoyed, and got closer to his twin's position.

He had his arms folded, watching as Hikaru was slowly but surely stopping his giggles.

The latter was trying to catch upon his breath, panting pretty heavily. When he was done, Kaoru saw that his brother still wore the same smile on his face.

"Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me! It's just..." He ended his unfinished sentence with a tender sigh, looking his brother in the eyes in a way he had never done before.

Kaoru's gaze was mostly focus on his twin's rosy cheeks. Hikaru's skin was extremely pale, maybe even paler than his own. His cheeks weren't pink, not in the slightest.

"H-How...How..." was the only word coming out of Hikaru's mouth.

"How what?" Kaoru tilted his head, frowning since he was completely oblivious to Hikaru's state.

A hand reaching for his left cheek made Kaoru hiss in fright. It made him writhe even more as he noticed Hikaru had put his palm against his cheek.

"How did you become so... handsome?" The older twin asked, ending his sentence with several giggles.

Kaoru's eyes widened as he tried to admit to his own mind that he had really just heard his brother call him 'handsome'.

Hikaru got up from his chair, and quickly pulled his brother in a tight hug.

The younger twin wouldn't think anything wrong of it, if it weren't for Hikaru's sudden attitude towards him.

What made me him feel even more uneasy was when he felt Hikaru bury his face in the crook of his neck, to breathe in to the scent.

"You smell so amazing today, Kaoru.~" Hikaru told him, sighing as though he got intoxicated.

He was about to smell his brother's fragrance again but Kaoru didn't give him time to do it as the latter pulled violently away from him.

"W-What's gotten into you, Hikaru!?" Kaoru cried out loud, stepping away from his twin. The said boy solely giggled before he started to chase him.

'Today is going to be a very painful day.' The younger twin thought, running away from Hikaru and heading to their limo thus he could go to school.

* * *

As soon as she heard them arrive and enter the classroom, Haruhi turned her head to see Kaoru walking up to his seat, with Hikaru clutching at his brother's sleeve.

'Well...' Haruhi raised an eyebrow in confusion. She had never ever seen Hikaru being so openly clingy and giggly. 'I wonder why Kaoru seems so worn out.' She thought, since her best friend always welcomed his brother's gestures of affection.

"Hikaruu! As far I know you're no glue!" Kaoru exclaimed, knowing his humor was regressing but that didn't matter to him at this time. He was struggling with his brother not wanting to leave his arm.

Hikaru kept protesting with pouts and whines, making every fangirl giggle and the others turn away from the scene before them.

Kaoru groaned, exasperated, still trying to get his brother on his seat.

"Hikaru, you should let your brother sit on his chair. You'll have time with him after school." A shy voice, almost inaudible, made both boys turn their heads.

The older Hitachiin grimaced recognizing Iunia as Kaoru blushed, trying to be discreet.

Nonetheless, Hikaru obeyed, grumbling. He decided to take his seat at Haruhi's left.

Kaoru sighed in relief. But when he looked up to thank Iunia, he saw the latter had already hurried to take her seat at the last row.

He sighed again, this time, feeling defeated. He sat on his chair as the teacher entered the classroom to get to his desk.

'Ugh... Physics...' Kaoru's inner voice groaned at how boring he knew this period would be. He had always hated Science. Unlike Hikaru, who hated Literature and Foreign Languages.

He rested his head on his desk, trying to fall asleep during the lesson.

He told himself that nobody would even see him, completely spread out. But he was wrong, for Haruhi was at his left. It would have been hard, not to notice anything, even though she was intent to what the teacher was explaining.

She was intrigued by the fact that Kaoru was the one sleeping during a lesson for once. She tilted her head to get slight closer to the twin.

What she didn't get about her way of thinking was how come she had never found him beautiful. Because, he was. And she had only realized it today.

Haruhi grinned and sighed, enjoying the sight before her eyes. She didn't even care that the teacher could see her not paying attention to the lesson.

What both Kaoru and Haruhi weren't aware of was that Hikaru was always watching his twin resting on his table.

Both the rookie's and the older twin's gazes were so intense that Kaoru shivered unwillingly. The latter didn't know why it hit him at this time, but it wasn't a big deal for him and he decided to drift back to sleep.

* * *

"Kaoru..." A strange yet familiar voice woke him up in a second. He hissed and sat up on his chair, looking at Haruhi, who was standing up in front of him. "The lesson's up.~" She added, sweetly.

"Eh...?" was the only thing coming out of Kaoru's mouth. He stood up, realizing Hikaru was standing at his right.

The latter smiled at his brother as he noticed he was looking at him.

"Kaoru.~ It's time for us to get to the Host Club.~" said Hikaru, clutching at his arm, as he did before.

This made Haruhi pout. Kaoru's eyes were as wide as circles as he saw his friend looking so not like her real self. What made him even more surprised was when she decided to tug at his other arm.

"He's mine!" Haruhi whined, a dark glare towards Hikaru. She tried to draw Kaoru closer to her. Which made Hikaru mad as well.

"No, back off, he's my brother so he's mine!" The older ginger responded, not realizing his answer was totally illogical.

As the trio was about to get out of the classroom to head to the Music Room Three, Nekozawa got on their way.

"It's the perfume.~ I told you it worked!" He said, sounding very happy and proud.

"Eh!? B-but I didn't want to attract Haruhi nor Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed, knitting his brows. It made Nekozawa chuckle.

"That isn't my problem. They might be sensitive to the fragrance." He replied before adding "I bid you farewell, Hitachiin.~"

Then, he disappeared, leaving Kaoru struggling with trying to handle Haruhi and Hikaru.

Kaoru thought that heading towards the Host Club's room was the worst experience he had ever had.

But sadly for him, it was far from done.

* * *

As the trio entered the music room, they were welcomed by the other members, who weren't dressed with costumes.

They were all wearing their uniforms.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Why are you so late!?" Tamaki exclaimed, only making Kaoru flinch, the other two not even paying attention to the Host Club's King.

"I-I...I really wasn't expecting anything!" The younger twin said, leaving the other four members confused.

Tamaki stepped closer to Kaoru and realized Hikaru and his daughter were completely stuck with the youngest host.

"H-Haruhi!" He cried out, before glaring at Kaoru "What did you do to my dear little girl!?" He added, angry.

"I-I..." Kaoru tried to come up with an excuse but as soon as he was about to reply, the Host Club's President sneezed loudly.

"Wah! Tama-chan! Are you alright?" Honey asked, getting closer to the taller blond with his cousin.

"I..." Tamaki started, trembling "I LOVE YOU KAORU!" He screamed out, making Kaoru cry out.

Honey and Mori smelled the scent in as well. Mori suddenly wore a strange grin and usual grin on his face as his cousin began jumping around Kaoru in excitement.

"Let's open the Host Club, Kyo-chan! The guests really ought to discover Kao-chan's fragrance!" Honey exclaimed, making Kyouya nod.

'What did I do? Never should I have taken this stupid cruet from Nekozawa-senpai!' Kaoru told himself as he managed to pull away from Haruhi and his brother.

As soon as he opened the main door to leave the room, he gasped, seeing all the guests squealing before him.

"Leave me alone!" Kaoru yelled out, trying to get past the fangirl maze.

He was mostly getting slowed down by people who were trying to tug at him in each possible way. Thankfully, he managed to get through all of them and he started to run away as fast as possible.

'I should have thought twice before using that perfume!' Kaoru thought, turning his head to see that behind him were the Host Club and the guests running after him.

This encouraged him to run even faster, although he wasn't a fan of racing. While running, he was mentally pleading to some power from the above to save him the crazy crowd behind him.

'Yes! A room!' Realization hit him as he saw the third Experiment Room, which was always empty at this time.

He got the fastest possible to the room's door and pulled the handle as he reached out for it.

The fangirls and hosts chasing for Kaoru kept on running and entered the Experiment Room without even realizing that Kaoru was behind the door.

As soon as the younger twin noticed the last fangirl entering the classroom, he fastened the door as quickly as possible.

"Thank goodness." He sighed, relieved that he could finally calm down from all the running.

"... What was that? Why did you close the door when there is almost all the school inside it?" A familiar voice called out for him and he knew who it was from.

"Iunia... I... They were all after me..." He replied and blushed as he saw his crush stepping closer to him.

"...Why?" Iunia tilted her head in confusion.

"Well..." Kaoru rubbed his neck in embarrasment.

'Now is my chance.' He told himself, breathing in sharply.

"Hey... Iunia?" He started, making the said girl look up at him.

She hummed in response, making Kaoru's mouth quiver.

"Could you... smell me? I have been running so I'm all sweaty." If he were able to, he would have facepalmed himself multiple times at how stupid his question was.

Iunia blinked for a moment and replied "I've never been able to tell two different scents apart."

This made Kaoru freeze.

'What...?' He thought almost out loud. 'I feel so stupid right now.'

"Well... at least... can I... tell you something?" He gulped, fearing for his crush's answer. The latter nodded and he blurted out the three little words he has been longing to say to her.

"I love you." This made Iunia blink in surprise.

"Ah..." Was her response.

"Yes, 'ah...', as you say..." Kaoru replied, knowing he was making his confession worse.

Iunia looked down at her feet, "It's just, I wasn't expecting you to like me back."

Kaoru smiled, thinking it was unbelievable. He got closer to his beloved. But as soon as he was about to ask her out, Nekozawa got on his way once again.

Iunia turned her head, noticing the Black Magic Club President was next to her.

"Nekozawa-senpai?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I told you it worked.~" Nekozawa said drifting closer to Kaoru and made Beelzeneff pinched his cheek.

"It was completely useless! What kind of magical perfume is it?!" Kaoru exclaimed, throwing the cruet at Nekozawa. Thankfully for the older student, the voodoo doll caught in its tiny hands.

"Thank you Beelzeneff." Nekozawa said, before turning to Kaoru. "This perfume unleashes pheromones."

"What!?"The younger student cried out. "What's wrong with you!?" He added, almost spitting at the other boy.

"Agh... customers are never happy. Beelzeneff, let's walk away." The boy wearing a black cloak said, before disappearing.

Iunia blinked at that scene before her.

"I think I'm going to get home as well. Don't forget to open the door for everyone who is inside the classroom, though." She walked away, waving at Kaoru.

"Hey! Wait!" The twin yelled, not having had the time to ask her out. But when he saw that she was probably too far to hear him, he decided to let it be.

Now he needed to see if everyone was back to normal.

As he was about to open the door of the Experiment Room he told himself not to ever deal with Nekozawa or anyone from the Black Magic Club ever again.

* * *

 **AN: Well that's my first OC OS. But she is really a lambda girl. I had this idea while trying to get to sleep. (I promise I'll never do it again because this OS is so weird. I hope it's at least funny o_o) And since I haven't updated for a while I thought I did need to practice again before continuing my on-going story.**

 **I called her Iunia because it's my mother's favourite name x)**

 **I dedicate it to Kc45 who encouraged me to start writing again. I'm happy you are here for me soulfriend! :3**

 **No flames but if you find my writing style ponderous tell me. My English teacher made me lose a lot of the little amount of self confidence I had. I want to get better to be able to work with Foreign Languages when I'm older. :)**

 **I don't own Ouran. x)**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
